Banging on the Wall
by Argo0
Summary: Astrid is sick of her neighbour and his apparent need to have sex against the wall that separates their apartments. Maybe its time she gave him a piece of her mind. Hiccstrid Smut.


WARNING: This story contains scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, then you should leave now.

AN: Hello there, I hope this story finds you well.

Its roughly been five months since my last posting, and I do apologise for that. Life just as a nasty habit of getting in the way. Truthfully, this story was finished ages ago, but between work and technology problems, I wasn't able to edit it until very recently. But anyway, I hope you like it.

The story is based off the following prompt that was left to me by the helpful reviewer who identified themselves as 'Hey' in my last story. So thank you to that person. Also, if people know of any other hiccstrid prompts, I'd love to have a look to see if any ideas spark. Or alternatively, if you have an idea that you'd like to see written, feel free to PM me, although I don't make any promises on when/if I'll ever get to it. But hey, the offers there.

Modern AU. Hiccup the wallbanger is always banging girls against the wall that is right next to Astrid's apartment. Astrid is sick of it and stomps over to his apartment to give him a piece of her mind.

Anyway, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and remember that feedback is always appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

* * *

For the hundredth time that night, or what felt like it at the very least, Astrid was awoken by a thump against the wall, causing the blonde woman to growl fiercely. "Not again," she said irritably, too angry to be tired. "Why the fuck can't that bastard keep it in his pants?"

Said bastard, the guy living in the apartment next to hers, seemed to love having sex against the wall. She knew this because every time he did, the sound reverberated throughout her apartment and it made getting to sleep almost impossible. The only real saving grace was that her neighbour wasn't so much of a sleaze that he had a new girl every night. Usually it was only a few times each month, although in her sleep deprived state, she was in no mood for such generosity.

Another thump and Astrid reached her breaking point. Granted, she knew she had a bit of a temper, so really, it was impressive that she had lasted this long. Throwing off the covers of her bed, and taking little care to where they landed, she leapt up and began storming her way out of her room and her dark apartment, not evening bothering to cover herself up beyond the tiny black shorts and tight white tank top she wore as pyjamas.

She didn't even bother to lock her door as she exited her apartment, and angrily marched to fifteen feet between her door and his. She pounded on the door, determined to make sure she was heard, if not by him then at least the other tenants who lived near them. "Hey asshole, open up," she yelled, emphasising each word with a knock on the door.

It took more than a few minutes, but eventually the door swung open and a cute redhead wearing just a short skirt and holding what seem to be her blouse against her naked chest burst out of the apartment. "Oh… um… sorry…" said the girl, accidently bumping into Astrid before clumsily picking up one of the heels she dropped before running away.

Astrid, who was in no mood to be bumped into tonight, would have shouted at the girl's retreating form, but was stopped by someone else appearing in the now open front door. "You didn't happen to see where she went did you?" came his masculine, if slightly nasally voice.

Astrid turned to the voice, about to yell at him as well, because really, why else was she here, but then she stopped as she saw what had to be the most attractive man she ever saw. He had a mop of short messy brown hair and was a few inches taller than herself, causing her eyes to dart up to look him in the eye and at his face, which was pleasant to look at. Of course, this was harder for the blonde woman than you might expect, as she couldn't take her eyes off of his well-defined and very naked chest. His build was slenderer than the more muscular guys she usually dated, but with very well-defined muscles and while Astrid had never thought about it before, she found really hot.

As she gazed at his chest, she couldn't help but direct her eyes lower, seeing that he only wore boxers with a sizable tent in them, hinting at his package. But what really caught her off guard was that below the knee of his left leg was a prosthetic foot. Of course, Astrid had enough self-awareness to know that it was rude to stare, at least at the foot, so she drove her eyes skywards, looking at his chiselled chest and groin with curiosity and admittedly a small amount of lust.

"Er… excuse me," came the man's voice, breaking her out of her ogling.

"Oh er… right," Astrid stammered, her previous anger forgotten as she remembered his question. "She ran towards the elevator."

The man, whose name she still didn't know, just sighed. "Well I hope she makes it out ok," he said before looking back to Astrid with a polite smile. "Anyway, can I help you?"

With that question, she remembered why she had knocked on the door in the first place and the anger that had accompanied it. "That's right," she growled, annoyed at herself and how easily she'd been distracted. "You were keeping me up with your damned banging on the wall."

The man seemed genuinely confused for a moment, before realisation sunk in and shame and embarrassment took over his face. "I am so sorry about that," he apologised with a great deal of sincerity, and Astrid felt more of her anger ebb away. "I didn't even realise that that would be keeping you up at night."

"Oh," Astrid said, somewhat confused at what to do. "Well… I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it any more… or least did it when I'm not trying to sleep."

"Yes of course," her neighbour said, this time with a disarming smile. "I… ah… sometimes get caught up in the moment, but I swear, I'll stop."

Astrid found herself wishing he was a jerk. If he were a jerk, then at least she would feel some kind of satisfaction being angry with him. But this guy, and she still didn't know his name, was not only really hot, he had a prosthetic foot and seemed genuinely apologetic for the inconvenience he caused her. She could just imagine him being the kind of guy that rescued stray animals and helped the elderly on his weekends. So now she was the jerk for being angry in the first place.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Pardon," Astrid said, snapping back to attention.

"I asked if you'd like to come in," said the man with a welcoming smile. "For coffee. As an apology."

Astrid's first thought was that she just wanted to go to bed, but she realised that because of the adrenalin that had gone through her body when she got herself worked up that she actually wasn't all that tired any more. And she was intrigued by her handsome neighbour, so if he was offering her coffee and the opportunity to get to know him, she was going to take it. "Sounds ok to me," she said, before glancing down once again. "Although, do you think you could put some pants on?"

His face turned bright red, which she admittedly thought was cute, as he realised he was talking to his neighbour in just his boxers. "Come on in," he muttered, before turning around and running off to wherever he had left his pants.

Stepping into his apartment, Astrid quickly realised that it was the mirror to her own, and that she was easily able to find the kitchen, where upon she sat down at the table and awkwardly wait for her host, and she really needed to learn his name, to reappear. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long, as he soon entered the kitchen, finally wearing pants but still baring his naked chest, so she couldn't complain too much.

"My name's Hiccup, by the way," he said, putting his hand forward, which she took. "And you want milk or sugar in your coffee?"

"Astrid," she replied, before releasing his hand. "No milk, one sugar."

He smiled at her as he moved to boil the water and make their coffees. "No comment about how strange my name is?"

She couldn't help but wince, as that had been exactly what she had been thinking. "Sorry," she muttered apologetically. "I figured after I stormed over here and scared away your date, I had used up all your tolerance for rudeness."

Hiccup laughed as he brought over her drink in a horrendously green mug, before settling his own down on the table and sitting down opposite her. "She was looking for an excuse to bail anyway," he explained, before taking the first sip.

"How come," Astrid queried, gently blowing on her drink before taking a sip.

He patted his left leg underneath the table. "I think the leg freaked her out a bit."

The blonde woman frowned at his words. "That's shallow of her."

Hiccup, despite the woman's slight against him, simply shrugged. "People can be shallow, but sometimes it's a bit more than that," he explained. "They just see something that doesn't fit their definition of normal and they don't know how to handle it, so they freak out."

"That's pretty generous of you," Astrid conceded, which got another shrug from the man. "Don't know if I'd be that generous in your position."

"When I first lost my leg, I got really bitter about how people would act around me, both those who tried to help and those who stared at me," he recounted. "Eventually, I decided to not bother with it. There's nothing wrong with someone offering to help, and if I don't need it, then I don't have to take it. And I can't control what other people think, so why get myself worked up over something i have no control over."

"As for the name," Hiccup continued. "Well, honestly, I have no idea what my parents were thinking, but I guess it beats Snotlout."

Astrid couldn't help but snort in amusement. "As if anyone would ever name their kid _that_."

"My cousin," Hiccup stated simply, causing the pretty blonde to laugh again.

As she laughed quietly as Hiccup began telling a story about his brutish cousin, she couldn't help but feel grateful for the fact that Hiccup liked having sex against the wall.

* * *

Astrid wasn't entirely sure how, or even when it happened, but one minute, she was regaling Hiccup in the story of one of her more disastrous kitchen endeavours and making him laugh, and then the next, she was on his lap and making out with him. Her hands were roaming his chest while his were lightly stroking her thighs, always stopping short of going underneath her shorts. And she could feel his erection, newly restored, grinding against her cloth covered crotch.

Finally, they pulled apart, their breathing heavy with arousal. "Are you sure," Hiccup asked her, concernedly. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"It's only fair," Astrid said evenly, desperately hiding the true extent of her eagerness. "You've ruined my night by keeping me up, I've ruined your night by scaring off your date, this will make our night better."

The grin on Hiccup's face showed that he wasn't really buying her excuse, and decided not to call her out on it. Instead he just captured her lips again in a searing kiss, while his hands tightened their grip on her firm ass, causing her to moan into his mouth. She in turn continued to grind her crotch against the hardening member in his pants.

They continued like this a few more moments, before Hiccup seemed to get worked up enough to go further. With surprising strength, he picked her up, earning a yelp from the blonde, and gently dropped her onto the table on her back. He then grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it so it was bunched above her breasts, showing off her perky b-cups to the young man. Without missing a beat, his mouth latched onto one of her erect nipples, and began sucking on it. "Ah," Astrid gasped, not expecting it, but nonetheless enjoying the way his mouth massaged the small bud.

While he continued to suck her nipple and breast, he moved one of his hands down her toned body, sliding underneath the waistband of her shorts and panties. Once past the barrier, Hiccup slipped a single digit between her lips, while using his thumb to stimulate her clit. It didn't take long for Astrid to realise that Hiccup knew exactly what he was doing, and she delighted in the way he played her body. "Oh fuck…" she cried, as his fingers touched a particularly sensitive spot. "Right there… please…"

Much to her disappointment though, he only performed these tasks for a few moments, before he pulled back his mouth and fingers. She was about to complain, when he quickly yanked off her shorts and panties and threw them away, neither of them paying any attention to where they landed. He gazed hungrily at the sight before him, and it sent shivers up Astrid's spine. "You're so hot," he whispered, yet loud enough to make her blush, something she rarely did because of a man.

She couldn't help but feel somewhat exposed, sitting on this guy's table, whom she just met, with her tank top bunched up over her breasts and her legs spread, showing off her soaked pussy lips, but at the same time, it set her aflame with lust. She liked the way Hiccup looked at her, how he made her feel with a simple gaze or word. It was unlike anything she had experienced before.

Without another word, Hiccup lowered his mouth to her vagina. Slowly at first, he began running his tongue along her slit, tasting her sweet moisture as Astrid gasped at the sensation. Unlike most men, he had always enjoyed eating out women. Their tastes varied from woman to woman, but the flavour was never unpleasant. However, it was the sounds that Hiccup really enjoyed. The gasps, moans, groans and sometimes outright screams were like the sweetest music to his ears.

And the sounds Astrid was making were something else altogether. At first her gasps were sharp and small, as if she was surprised by the sensations and no control over her reactions. But as he increased the length of his licks, running along the entire length of her slit, her moans became more prolonged, and her breathing became heavier. And when his slid his tongue and a single finger in between her lips, the cry of pleasure that escaped her that would have made Hiccup as hard as a rock, if he hadn't been already. "Oh fuck… yes… so goooood," she moaned, as the brown-haired man touched a particularly sensitive area, which he filed away for future reference.

In the throes of pleasure, Astrid gripped his hair tightly, making sure that he wasn't going to move until he had finished the job. Not that he was going to, but in Astrid's lust-clouded mind, she wasn't taking any chances. "Keep going… please… so close," she pleaded, using her grip to press the young man against her womanhood as her thighs squeezed against his head.

Undeterred in the slightest by grip or her attempts to suffocate his with her legs, Hiccup maintained his endeavours, using his fingers to delve deep inside her. While he did this he continued to lick her vagina, every now and then flicking her clit with either tongue or his thumb. Soon it became too much, his talent at cunninlingus causing the young woman to scream in orgasmic bliss. "AAHHHHH… HICCUP… I'M… CUUMMMMMMING…" she cried, her juices squirting over the young man's face.

As euphoria filled her being, Astrid realised that Hiccup did not stop eating her out simply because she had came. He seemed determine to lap up every drop of the honey she had squirted, two things she had never experienced before. It was very erotic for the blonde. "So… that was kinda amazing…" Astrid muttered when Hiccup finally pulled away from her vagina and looked at her with longing and a face glistening with her nectar.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," he admitted with a grin.

Astrid suddenly found herself very glad that this man, who apparently enjoyed giving oral sex to women as much as he was good at it, lived right next door. And she could only wonder how the rest of the night was going to go. "Want me to return the favour," she asked, eyes darting southward and eying the growing bulge in his track pants.

"Maybe later," he told her. "Right now, I just wanna be inside you."

The blonde thought that was a fantastic idea, and grasped Hiccup's hand when it offered it to help her up from the table. Then, out of the blue, he used their joined hands to pull her towards him, bringing their lips together for a surprise yet completely wanted kiss. While their tongues fought for dominance in his mouth, Hiccup maneuvered them away from the table and it wasn't until Astrid's back hit the wall that she realised what was going on. "You don't just get caught up in the moment, do you?" she asked with a knowing gaze.

"Guilty," he declared with a boyish grin. "I like having sex against the wall. No idea why. Although, I can't say I'm opposed to sex on any flat surface, or any uneven surface either."

Astrid laughed for a moment, before Hiccup dropped his pants and boxers, and then all laughter stopped as she laid eyes upon his penis. For someone as slender as Hiccup, it was massive. Well for anyone it was massive. She was never great at measuring things just by looking at them, but if she had to guess, she'd say he was at least ten inches long and two or three inches thick. What she did know for sure though, was that outside of porn he was the biggest she had ever seen, and was definitely bigger than any other guy she had been with. "Fuck you're huge," she exclaimed with lust and wonder.

Hiccup chuckled, although not arrogantly, for which she was thankful for, and merely drew in closer to her, his rock-hard erection pointing straight at her. He lifted one of her slim legs up to expose her womanhood, and lined up his cock with the opening, drenched from her orgasm and arousal. He inserted the head inside, slowly at first, causing both of them to moan. "Ah… So big…" Astrid groaned as more and more of the flesh rod entered her.

At her cry, Hiccup paused, giving his partner time to adjust. "You ok," he asked.

She nodded, her blonde hair flying. "I'm good…" She said huskily. "So… good…"

Struggling to form words, she tapped Hiccup on the shoulder to signal him to keep moving, groaning as he hoisted her slender leg onto his shoulder. With the greater access granted to him by this new position, he began moving his hips, slowly at first, and eventually picking up speed. "Fuck… oh god…" Astrid cried.

She could scarcely believe how good it felt! She was certainly no stranger to sex, having several long-term boyfriends and significantly more one night stands, but never had it felt this good. Hiccup's cock just felt that amazing inside her. He was the largest she had ever had, and she was enjoying every inch of him, their current position, which was new for her allowing to feel more of him. It was touching places inside her that she never even knew about, and never before had her walls been stretched so enjoyably.

But it was more than that. Hiccup clearly knew what he was doing, even if he had a natural advantage. He didn't just pound her, he experimented with his movements, observing which triggered the most favourable reaction, then repeated before alternating to another spot. Every thrust was magic. "Yes… just like that…" she moaned as his cock hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Fuck… so goooood…"

She knew she should probably object to feeling like this, as letting some guy she just meet hold her up against the wall and fuck her was ruining her tough independent woman persona, but she simply couldn't help it. It just felt that good! "God… dammit…" Astrid murmured, the warm feeling building in her core. "So close… so close…"

"Better… urg… finish you off then…" Hiccup replied, knowing that he wasn't far off either.

With some surprising dexterity, Hiccup brought hand the that wasn't holding up Astrid's leg to her clit, and began rubbing it. He started gently at least, but after a few more encouraging moans his pace hastened.

The extra stimulation was all Astrid needed, as he continued to pound her while playing with her clit. Within minutes of this dual assault, pleasure surged through her body. "Oh Fuck…" she cried as she came. "Cumming… Oh fuck… cumming… So hard… So good…"

As she came, her walls tightened around Hiccup's cock, and the struggle to hold off became almost unbearable for the young man. With a final thrust inside the blonde, he came with a loud grunt, his seed flooding her cavern.

Normally, Astrid wouldn't even let a guy near her without a condom, yet here she was, not only allowing Hiccup to fuck her bareback, but moaning wantonly as his cum filled her unprotected womanhood. Yet as she was filled with the warmth of his semen, she couldn't bring herself to care about any potential problems, and found herself idly wondering when she could feel this way again.

Eventually though, both of their orgasms subsides, and Hiccup's grip on her leg loosened, allowing the limb to return to the ground as he pulled out. The blonde moaned at the loss, while the young man couldn't help but watch his cum dribble out of her womanhood. "Damn, that was hot," he couldn't help but comment.

Astrid gave a tired chuckled, and feeling naughty, actually reached down to her thigh, and used her finger to scoop up some of the escaping semen. Making sure Hiccup was watching, she brought her cum-ladened digit to her mouth, and sucked it clear, moaning wantonly as she did it. Never before had she done something like this for a guy, even when they asked, begged or demanded, but the stunned look on Hiccup's face was well worth it. "Mmmm, tasty," she whispered huskily, genuinely enjoying the taste, much to her surprise.

Hiccup could only watch the blonde's actions in complete rapture. He couldn't believe that this woman had been right next door this entire time. And he'd been wasting his time on hooking up with randoms from college or the local pubs, half of which bailed when they saw his leg.

Of course, seeing Astrid, still naked save for her tank top that was bunched above her breasts, perform such a debauched act, quickly revived his member, which was noticed by the blonde. "Wow, you recover fast," she commented, her voice heavy with renewed lust.

"Yeah, well, this isn't usual," her neighbour admitted. "But… well… let's just say you inspire me to push my limits and we'll leave it at that."

Astrid laughed, and pulled her tank top over her head and threw it onto Hiccup's table. "Well then, how about we put that 'inspiration' to work?"

Without another word, Hiccup once again had her pressed up against the wall, his lips upon hers. She eagerly returned the kiss, her own tongue refusing to surrender dominance to his, until she once again she felt his cock head spearing her lower lips. "Not this time babe," she said, pulling her lips away from his. "We've already done your favourite position, now it's my turn. I want you on your back while I ride you."

Hiccup stared at her with a stunned look for a mere moment, before grinning at her. "Well then, if that's your wish milady," he said as he pulled himself away from her and then laid himself down on the floor. "Ride away."

* * *

Astrid awoke the following morning in a bed that was not her own, with an unfamiliar arm lying underneath her breasts and some guy's morning wood pressed against her ass. It took her a moment in her newly awakened state, but she quickly remembered the events of the following night; being awoken by Hiccup, storming over and scaring off his date, then chatting with her handsome neighbour before they spent several hours just fucking all over his apartment.

After she had ridden him to completion, she had sucked him off, eager for a third go. He once again rose to the challenge, and once he felt he was hard enough, he had bent her over his kitchen table and fucked her once again. After his third orgasm, and her fifth, they both felt the need to shower and remove the smell of sweat and sex from their body. However, what had been intended as a quick and innocent shower evolved into more as they helped wash each other's bodies and Astrid once again found herself being fucked against a wall.

Once they had finished off each other, and then their shower, they decided it was time to turn in. After having been so thoroughly fucked, Astrid couldn't be bothered walking all the way back to her apartment, and she instead crawled in Hiccup's bed the moment he offered, neither bothering to put any clothes on.

Astrid knew she should feel some kind of embarrassment about having fucked the night away with the neighbour she just met, but she didn't. She was a modern woman, she could have sex whenever and with whomever she wanted. That and Hiccup was genuinely nice. He wasn't one of those jerks who treated her like a hole to be fucked, but like an actual person with feelings that also wanted to enjoy sex. And it's not like he was the main instigator of their night either; she was the one who scared off his date, the one who decided to have coffee in her sleepwear and the one who sat on his lap and began making out with him. He had given her multiple opportunities to back out, when almost any other guy just wouldn't have cared enough to bother.

Astrid's inner reflections were interrupted by a soft moan behind her. Sensing that Hiccup was waking up, she decided to tease him a bit and began rubbing her taut behind against his morning wood. "Morning sleepy head," she said with a smirk, as the young man moaned again.

"Mornin'," said the barely awake Hiccup. "Gotta say, this is a nice way to wake up."

"I'll bet it is."

"Still," Hiccup continued with a grin, deciding to return fire and began massaging her breasts. "I hope we didn't wake the neighbours up. The woman next door can get real grumpy when she doesn't get enough sleep."

Astrid chuckled at his teasing. "Maybe she just needs to get laid."

They both laughed, and Astrid couldn't help but flush with pride. It wasn't often she made someone else laugh, or just lie in bed with her partner making jokes, yet here she was. Hiccup must bring something out in her. Now she had to make sure no other woman got her claws into her handsome neighbour. "You know though," she began, turning over to look at Hiccup's face. "I think I might have a compromise that works out for everyone. You know, with your wall banging keeping me up at night."

"Oh," he commented, with a curious eyebrow raised.

"From now on, you just don't have sex with random women in your apartment," she stated with finality.

Hiccup, who was pretty sure where this was going, couldn't help but asked with a grin. "I think you need to check your definition of compromise."

Astrid returned his grin, but still rolled her eyes. "And in return, you can have sex with me against any flat surface you can think of, and maybe a few uneven ones as well."

She could feel his erection twitch against her stomach at her words. "Sounds like a good idea to me," he murmured, before softly kissing her on her lips. "When can we start?"

She kissed Hiccup again, and moved her hand to his member. "I'm thinking right now."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review


End file.
